


Anger

by fireworksinthenight



Series: In Less than 100 Words [9]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireworksinthenight/pseuds/fireworksinthenight
Summary: Anger burns from within.
Series: In Less than 100 Words [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269851
Kudos: 26





	Anger

It's not something that can be fought, not like flesh and blood can be. It strains the atmosphere, filling the place with a warning and a threat – but nothing happens yet, nothing until it is too late – and not a word is spoken. Acts speak for him. Barely controlled acts, yes, but controlled acts anyways – almost always. Fire burns in his eyes, threatening to reduce to ashes anything that would stand in his way.

A cold fury that would be terrifying if it was directed at him.

Raphael is glad it's not.


End file.
